Patch panels are commonly used to enable inter-connection or cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. A typical patch panel includes a cable termination interface (e.g., optical adapters, electrical jacks, etc.) to connect one or more patch cables to respective connector elements. Additionally, patch panels can include fixtures to facilitate cable management and organization. Patch panels that provide more effective and/or efficient methods for cable termination and management are desired.